Technical Field
A certain embodiment of the present invention relates to an ion implantation method and an ion implantation apparatus.
Description of Related Art
An ion implantation apparatus that can generate an ion beam having high energy (for example, greater than or equal to 1 MeV) accelerates the ion beam by using a multistage high-frequency linear accelerator (LINAC). The high-frequency linear accelerator optimizes high-frequency parameters such as a voltage amplitude, a frequency, and a phase in each stage to acquire desired energy. The energy distribution of the ion beam accelerated in the linear accelerator spreads due to a high-frequency electric field. Thus, energy is analyzed by using a analyzing electromagnet disposed on the downstream side of the linear accelerator in order to pass only ions having desired energy.